Cold Coffee
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Estaba sorprendido, pero luego rompe a reír como si fuera una broma. Ya que su novia era como un café frío, sorprendente, inesperada, y lo hacía temblar sin previo aviso .:Jerza:.


Fuuuu~ Me entró lo Fluffy así super cañón y y y... salió esto ._. La verdad me gustó, y Ed Sheeran me ayudó bastante para escribir esto ¡Gracias por tus canciones! cof cof, bueno, espero que les guste el drabble, one shot... lo que sea, ¡El Jerza invadirá al mundo! ... espero, por favor Mashima, no mates a Jellal-kun y danos nuestro Jerza y vivieron felices por siempre(y)

Ahora sí, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Jellal F./Siegrain & Erza Scarlet /AU.

**Genero:** Romance.

**Palabras:** 815.

.

.

.

**C**old **C**offee.

El abre los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de su habitación, e inhalando el aroma embriagador del perfume de aquella mujer que tantas sonrisas sacaba en él.

Jellal desvía su vista a la cama y sonríe, ya que esta se encuentra con las sábanas enredadas y con unas cuantas prendas. Y estaba seguro, esa sonrisa se tardaría en desaparecer, al igual que la gran cruda que tenía y que dudaba, la chica que estaba seguramente en la cocina tendría.

Y cuando la puerta se abre de repente, todo parece iluminarse a su alrededor, ya que aquella mujer de cabellos largos y escarlata, que vestía únicamente su camisa, había entrado a la habitación.

—Buenos días Jellal—dice mirándolo con una sonrisa—Ya he preparado el desayuno.

Jellal sonríe, a él le encantaba la manera con la cual Erza lo despertaba, amaba aquellos días (como hoy) en lo que iniciaba sus días mirándola, deleitando su pupila con su rostro, sus gestos, movimientos aptos de una bailarina… simplemente, él amaba todo aquello que su chica tenía.

Pero_, ¿Su amor sería suficiente para nunca cansarla de la rutina?_

Él la amaba, estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello, pero Erza nunca se lo había dicho.

Fueron siete años de amistad, dos de confusión, y uno para darse cuenta de que sin ella él no podía seguir, ni menos cuando, hace ocho meses, le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella se tomó dos meses para darle una respuesta.

En palabras de Erza, ella lo quería, más nunca había mencionado la palabra amor en cuanto a su relación se hablaba.

— ¡Jellal, se va a enfriar el desayuno! —escuchó su grito y salió de la habitación.

Haciendo que sus fosas nasales se invadieran del aroma de aquella bebida altamente cargada de cafeína que era su adicción.

El peli azul sonríe y se acerca a su novia.

Claro, él iba a despertar con un café en la mañana, pero ella prefería un té con dos tarros de azúcar.

—Buenos días Erza—dice dándole un beso y siendo correspondido por ella.

Pero aun así no deja de tener sus dudas, estaba inseguro a cuanto a su relación con Erza.

—Jellal ahora no—interrumpió el beso separándose sonrojada—Y-Yo solo te hice el desayuno y me iré, en una hora entro a trabajar—cogió la taza de té—Vaya, no debí quedarme anoche aquí.

Y bebiendo, ella ignoró que su novio la observaba inseguro.

Inseguro porque él la amaba, pero no sabía si ella también lo hacía.

Inseguro al no saber si ella deseaba lo mismo que él.

Inseguro… de que Erza solo buscase excusas para alejarse de su lado.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa—lo miró—Saliendo del trabajo iré a mi departamento, si quieres puedes ir a verme.

Y él también se tiene que ir, realizar la rutina diaria, llena de movimiento en el exterior de la casa, y reuniéndose con gente desconocida y otra no tanto, revisando papeles y atendiendo el llamado de la ciudad.

Pero Jellal no quiere eso, él lo único que quiere es quedarse, y que ella, también lo hiciera mientras escuchaba de sus labios aquella frase que tanto desea escuchar.

Él quería que Erza lo amara con la misma intensidad con la cual, él ya lo hacía.

_La quería con él siempre._

—Erza—la llama.

—Si Jellal.

_Él quería estar con ella todo su tiempo._

—No te vayas—dijo caminando hasta ella y tomándola de las manos.

—P-Pero Jellal, tengo que ir a trabajar y…

—No me refiero a eso—se miraron a los ojos—Erza…múdate conmigo.

_Él quería saber si ella necesitaba de una mano amorosa._

—Jellal…

_Quería ayudarla a conciliar el sueño todas sus noches de pesadillas._

—Claro que quiero—responde dándole un beso con una enorme sonrisa.

Y Jellal lo sabe, que ella no le dijera aquella famosa frase no significaba que no lo sintiera.

Con ese beso, y con todos los que se habían dado, él sabía que Erza lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía. Sabía que ella, al igual que él, necesitaba de aquella mano amorosa.

—Pero… ¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, sintiendo otro pequeño beso de su novio.

—Lo estoy. Si quieres puedes quedarte solo unos días, meses, o toda una vida incluso.

Y aquello lo dijo sin pensar, ya que aún estaba emocionado por los acontecimientos recién ocurridos en unos escasos minutos.

—Entonces lo haré—da vuelta y coge una taza que contiene café y se lo entrega.

Jellal comienza a beberlo y se sorprende. La taza tenía como contenido un café frío.

—Me quedaré toda una vida si no te molesta.

Y el whisky mezclado con coca cola de la noche anterior ha comenzado a tomar efecto. Y con los ojos abiertos mira su novia, la cual, le dedica la más radiante de las sonrisas.

Estaba sorprendido, pero luego rompe a reír como si fuera una broma.

Ya que su novia era como un café frío, sorprendente, inesperada, y lo hacía temblar sin previo aviso.

.

.

* * *

Se acabo C: ¡Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa fluffy linda así que hice, ya que el Jerza también merece cosas felices y no todo lo emo y triste que le sucede en el manga :c

Recuerden... sigan escribiendo lo que les dicta su corazón.

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
